


Five Times Mark Didn't Understand Felix, and One Time He Did.

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [4]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, always wanted to write a 5+1 fic, dang it you cuties, i think i did pretty well, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: Felix thinks that confusing your crush is the way to make them love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mark Didn't Understand Felix, and One Time He Did.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon on my last PewDiePlier fic. Here you go, love! Hope you all enjoy! ^_^

**_1._ **

Thr first time Mark didn't understand Felix was during a video together. They had both raged a lot at it, due to it's many bugs and glitches it had. 

It wasn't until Mark heard words that weren't even part of the English language that the raven-haired man didn't understand Felix at all.

Mark likes to say that he's sharpened his 'Felix Speaking Skills', but that gets thrown out the window when he hears the shout of Swedish words - knowing Felix, swear words - in his headphones.

When Mark watches the blond's video later, it's just a string of lewd or swear words thrown together to make the mess of a sentence that Felix produced.

**_2._ **

The second time is when Felix tweets out an apology for no video that night. The tweet is too short, too blunt. He even put a _full stop_ at the end. There's not even a smiley face to brighten the apology. Mark instantly knows that something is wrong.

He calls the Swede up on Skype, demanding that he tells Mark whats wrong. The only answer he gets is "If I don't even understand, then you won't."

Mark knows, deep down, that he probably won't understand.

_**3.** _

This time it's at a YouTube party, celebrating many YouTubers' success on their channel.

Felix has clung to Mark since he saw him, leaving for half an hour to "go to the bathroom", which takes a mysteriously long amount of time. 

The blond comes back looking drunker than before. Toby has an arm around him, both of them laughing hysterically at something. Felix detaches himself from Toby, only to collapse onto Mark. 

The shorter begins to ramble about something, mixing between English and Swedish. Felix is too drunk to pronounce English properly, and Mark doesn't understand either language when he's that drunk, if he's completely honest.

**_4._ **

Felix is a confusing person, Mark knows that much about him.

But when he tweets out a link to a video, Mark didn't suspect anything of it. The video is less than a minute long, and when the video has finished loading, Mark's just confused again.

It begins with someone, obviously Felix, in a fish mask. Another man, obviously Felix again, in a horse mask approaches. From there, it's just bright colours, masks, and more confusion. 

(Mark doesn't want to admit to himself that the only reason he replayed it four more times was because of the blond's butt that was on show.)

_**5.** _

"Edgar!"

There's silence until another quiet rustle of wires is heard.

"Edgar, Deustchland!"

Mark wears an amused expression at the shout; laughing slightly, but still confused. Felix's random outburts is something he's sure he'll never understand.

Silence again.

"Deustchland, Edgar!" Felix shouts again, before excusing himself to put the pug outside the room.

Mark's ninety percent sure that he will never, _ever_ , understand Felix.

_**+1.** _

The words uttered to Mark isn't something he understands straight away. For a short moment, he thinks Felix is speaking Swedish again, before realising that Felix definitely isn't. 

"Could you, um, repeat that, please?" The raven-haired man asks, his heart pratically pounding out of his ribcage.

Felix's flush darkens. " I said that I love you."

It takes one, two, three seconds for Mark to process the words, before a big grin appears on his face. It only takes another two seconds for him to kiss Felix. 

This time, he thinks that he finally understands Felix.


End file.
